btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob
Bob the Builder 'is the main protagonist, titular character and a General Contractor with being head of his own construction yard based in Bobsville, Sunflower Valley or Fixham Harbour depending on the series. Description Bob is from a family of builders - his father Robert is also a builder and so was his Grandfather Billy. He is assisted by Wendy and a host of five anthropomorphic vehicles in various projects in and around town. In the early episodes he was not good with computers but in newer episodes he used them for construction work designing. Some of the problems in the show arise from Bob's habit of forgetting to turn his mobile phone on. He also is the owner of Pilchard the Cat. He was voiced by Neil Morrissey in the UK and by William Dufris, Greg Proops and Marc Silk in the US of the Original Series. Personality Bob is a very passionate man who always shows determination to get the job done and to encourage everyone else. He is also a fun-loving person in general and very smart. During a crisis/problem he isn't one to lose focus and often comes up with ideas on how to fix things. He acts as a parental figure to his machine team and makes sure to keep them in line. While he’s honest about things, like feelings or when someone messes up. Bob isn't at all mean or strict. He doesn't get upset when someone makes an accident, but he will be sure to tell them where they messed up. He has a crush on Wendy. He's very close to his twin brother Tom, and they've been close since they were kids. He can at sometimes be forgetful when he tries to remember what jobs to do. Which is why Wendy is there to help his mind Kickstart. Working the office and computer electronics, that also needs Wendy. Physical Appearance Bob is a tan-fair skinned male with small black eyes and a medium sized nose. He is often seen smiling! As he is a builder, he is often shown to be wearing his building clothing. Consisting of a red and orange patch shirt, faded blue overalls, brown shoes, and a yellow construction workers hat. Around his waist, Bob also has his tan colored tool-belt. When his hat is removed, He’s revealed to have brown hair. His hair was longer when he was younger. From Season 1 to Season 3, Bob wore a tape measure on the back of his tool belt. Other Attire *A pair of jeans *Prince costume (at the end of ''The Knights of Fix-A-Lot) *Cowboy costume (Several times) *Tuxedo (At parties) *Brown fur/fluff trim coat *Santa Claus costume *Wizard costume (Halloween) *Sweater *Pajamas *Raincoat *Apron *Orange Short sleeved shirt *Black Winter vest with yellow stripe *Yellow coat with gray stripes *Yellow vest *Yellow shirt with cactus patterns. *White Tuxedo *Pilgrim *Blue and gray outfit *Fireman Sam's uniform Appearances |-| Original Series= |-| Project: Build It= |-| Ready, Steady, Build!= Trivia *In the UK dub of the original series, Bob can speak in an American accent. *When Bob was younger, he had longer hair. This is also the same case for Wendy. * In Ready, Steady, Build!, Bob is only ever seen wearing his work clothes. This applies for Wendy, too. * Bob is the only character to appear in every episode of Seasons 1-18. * In a production wrap party poster from 1999, it shows that Bob's hardhat is able to swivel on top of his head. ** Another thing worth noting is that this is possibly the first public appearance of Bob before S1 aired in the UK. Another is that this is the first "crude" showing of Bob. In the poster, he is seen having a cigarette in his mouth and lying on the floor behind a wall (possibly Bob's Yard) next to Farmer Pickles who is either vomiting or urinating. There are also 4 glass bottles in front of them. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters